Mr. Fussy
In series *Little Miss Neat: Both are green and tidy. *Little Miss Tidy: Both like things neat and tidy. *Mr. Perfect: Both are perfectionists. *Little Miss All-Goes-Well: Both are perfectionists. *Mr. Nosey: Both are green. *Little Miss Careful: Both try to be very careful. *Mr. Clumsy: Both are dark green and have black moustaches. Out of series Overall Personality (Hates filth, wants thing done properly, fusspot, perfectionist, etc.) *Grandpa (Heathcliff) *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Poulos (Crash & Bernstein) *Mr. Blik (Catscratch) *Crusher (Blaze & the Monster Machines) *Arnold Rimmer (Red Dwarf) *Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Prarie Dawn (Sesame Street) *Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears) *Jetta (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Bristle (Magic Adventures of Mumfie) *Edd (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) *K.T. (Pinky and Perky) *Morton Frog (Pinky and Perky) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon) *Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Dade (Harvey Beaks) *Rarity (My Little Pony) *Mr. George Darling (Peter Pan) *Ren Höek (Ren and Stimpy) *Donald Duck (Disney) *Princess Amber (Sofia the First) *Roger Rockmore (Kenan and Kel) *Dave (Total Drama) *Courtney (Total Drama) *Heather (Total Drama) *Mouse (Adventures of Mouse and Mole) *Felix (The Odd Couple) *Frasier and Niles Crane (Frasier) *Bagheera (Jungle Book) *Dave (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Bert (Sesame Street) *Hank Hill (King of the Hill) *Mason (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Henry the Penguin (Oswald) *Chase (Lab Rats) *Baron von Goulish (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Top Hat (TUGS) *Hugh Test (Johnny Test) *Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Anger (Inside Out) *T-Midi (Breadwinners) *Fuchsia (The Color Challenge) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Mr. Heckles (Friends) *Knit Knot (Imagination Movers) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Jeff (Oddbods) *PC Principal (South Park) *Charles Darwin (The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists!/The Band Of Misfits!) Green-Colored or at least wears Green Clothing *Archibald (VeggieTales) *Henry, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Daisy, Trevor and Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Courtney, Heather, Gwen, Beth, Zoey, Dawn, Brick, Scarlett, Carrie and Devin (Total Drama) *Marvin The Martian and K-9 (Looney Tunes) *Shermy (Peanuts) *Morton Frog (Pinky and Perky) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Rex (Toy Story) *Ned (The Simpsons) *Book, Gelatin, Leafy and Tennis Ball (Battle For Dream Island) *Balloony, Grassy and Tree (Battle For BFDI) *Apple, Cherries, Pickle and Test Tube (Inanimate Insanity) *Leon (Canimals) *Botasaur (Rusty Rivets) *Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Mr. Willard Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Charles Darwin (The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists!/The Band Of Misfits!) *Goona (Early Man) British Accent *Archibald (VeggieTales) *Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mouse (Adventures of Mouse and Mole) *Mason (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Baron von Goulish (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Top Hat (TUGS) *Arnold Rimmer (Red Dwarf) *Mad Mod (Teen Titans) *Marvin The Martian (Looney Tunes) *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit) *Queen Victoria (The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists!/The Band Of Misfits!) *Pip Pirrup (South Park) *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Numbuh 1 (Aka Nigel Uno) (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Mr. George Darling (Peter Pan) *Captain James Hook (Peter Pan) Ties (The Mr. Men Show only) *Grandpa (Heathcliff) *Archibald (VeggieTales) *Morton Frog (Pinky and Perky) *Mouse (Adventures of Mouse and Mole) *Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) Moustache *Grandpa (Heathcliff) *Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates Of The Caribbean) *Mr. George Darling (Peter Pan) *Captain James Hook (Peter Pan) Glasses (The Mr. Men Show only) *Grandpa (Heathcliff) *Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bristle (Magic Adventures of Mumfie) *Mr. Pip (Birdz) *Hank Hill (King of the Hill) Yet to be Categorized *Flexers except Balk (Mixels, all 3 are neat-looking), *Dougal (The Magic Roundabout, both are fussy and like things done properly), *Antoine D'Coollette (Sonic SatAM, both like things neat and tidy), *Tidyup (Stoppit and Tidyup both like things neat and tidy), *Goona (Early Man, both speaks with a German Accents and both Rivals to Mr. Messy and Lord Nooth) *Heinrich Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both speaks with a German Accents and both Rivals to Mr. Messy and Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln), *Dudley (Street Fighter III, both of them are smartly dressed, and every inch a gentleman), *Rikuo (Darkstalkers, both are green), *Hamilton Hocks (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, both are fussy), *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda, both like everything to be perfect), *Sarge (Cars, both are green and are friends to someone that they seem to dislike), *Fussy Florence (Little Monsters, both are fussy) *Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both speak with British accents and are both rivals to Mr. Messy, Fanboy and Chum Chum), *Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both speak with German Accent and are both rivals to Mr. Messy and Kyle The Conjurer), *Mayor (Powerpuff Girls, both talk through their moustaches). *Qui-Gon Jinn (Star Wars, both have a moustache and are friendly). *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars, both have a moustache and are friendly) *Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter, both are very careful about what they're doing) *Doc (Snow White, Both Are Wise) *Marco (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps, both are wise, friendly, kind and very careful about what they're doing) *Captain Greer (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both have black moustaches) *Farmerbory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both are green and talk through their mustaches) *Bakerbory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both talk through their mustaches) *Bert (Sesame Street, both are fussy) *Hank Hill (King of the Hill, both are fussy, have glasses, want things done properly and are very careful about what they're doing) *Mr. Pip (Birdz, both are fussy, have glasses, and have the exact same voice) *Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars, all three have a moustache and are friendly) *PC Boot (The Shoe People, both have black moustaches) *PC Arthur Selby and Alf Thompson (Postman Pat, all three have black moustaches) *Farmer Pickles (Bob the Builder, both have black moustaches) *Percy the Park Keeper (Namesake series, both are fussy) *The Grand Duke (Disney's Cinderella, both have black moustaches) *Ren Höek (Ren and Stimpy, both are fussy and want things done properly) *George Darling (Peter Pan, both have black moustaches) *Captain James Hook (Peter Pan, Both have Black Moustaches, speaks with British Accents and both Arch-Rivals to Mr. Messy and Peter Pan) *Mr. Codfish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both are green, have British accents and wear glasses), *Chris McClean (Total Drama series both like keeping themselves clean) *Gerty the Giraffe (Pic Me, both like things to be clean) *Hans Moleman (The Simpsons, both have bad luck) *Mr. Smithers (The Simpsons, both wear glasses and are sensitive) *Farmer Jonathan Bell (Camberwick Green, both have black moustaches) *The Shopkeeper (Mr. Benn, both wear glasses and have moustaches) *The Chief (Jimbo and the Jet Set, both wear glasses and have moustaches) *Professor Dumkopf (The Family Ness, both are slightly mad and have German accents) *Francis (Oliver & Company, both are gentle and have British accents) *Russell (Littlest Pet Shop, they both like things to be organized) *James (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have British Accents, fusspots and don't like to get themselves dirty) *Bobo Gigliotti (Fat Pizza, both wants things to be done properly) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are fussy, wants things done properly and lives next to a messy neighbour; Squidward to SpongeBob and Patrick, while Mr. Fussy to Mr. Messy) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both don't like getting dirty and easily cry) *Didi Pickles (Rugrats, both wants things done properly) *Brum (Namesakes series, both wants things done properly) *Ernie (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both wants things done properly) *Teri (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are tidy) *Marvin The Martian (Looney Tunes, Both are Smart, Intelligent, Clever, Polite, Green, Getting very Angry in the Calm Way, Speaks with British Accents, and They are both Rivals to Mr. Messy, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck) *Kyle Broflovski (South Park, both are fussy, intelligent, want things done properly, and wear green) *Hercules (TUGS, both are smart, have moustaches and wear glasses) *Blair (TUGS, both have moustaches) *Tex (Theodore Tugboat, both have moustaches) *General Blight (Bananaman, both have black moustaches and wear green) *Hangle (Wizardora, both have moustaches and are fussy) *Cousin Tabitha (Raggy Dolls, both complain about having their clothing ravaged) *Smart Arty (ZZZAP, both have similar moustaches and are fussy) *T (Alphablocks, both are fussy) *Bigwig (Watership Down, both are fussy) *Babar (Namesake series, both have green, wear bow ties (Mr. Fussy wears a black one, while Babar wears a red one) and can get fussy at times) *Alfred (Johnson and Friends, both are green and fussy) *Von Kaiser (Punch Out, both has German accents) *Rarity (My Little Pony, both are fussy, like things tidy and don't like getting dirty) *Medic (Team Fortress 2, both have German accents, don't like getting messy and wear glasses) *Mr. V (The Letter People, both have mustaches and similar voices) *The Duke of Weselton (Frozen, both wear glasses and have moustaches) *Disgust (Inside Out, both are green and get disgusted) *Placido Flamingo (Sesame Street, both are upper class) *Sam the Eagle (The Muppets, both are upper class and get disgusted) *Baileywick (Sofia the First, both are upper-class) *Fussy Mussy (My Little Animals, both have fussy in their names) *Mr. Sparkle (Both dislike dirt) *Gelatin (Battle For Dream Island, both are green, clever, smart, intelligent and rivals to Mr. Messy and Donut) *Leon (Canimals, both are green and intelligent) *PC Principal (South Park, both are fussy) *Ami (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both like things clean, and have a tendency to cry) *Boco (The Railway Series, both are green and want things done right) *Hugo (The Railway Series, both have the exact same voice) *Mr. Johnson (Sesame St. Both have moustaches and suffer from misfortune) *Branch (Trolls, both are practical, proper and no nonsense people) Gallery Duck The Great Western Engine.png|Duck the Great Western Engine Dudley.jpg|Dudley Alfred.png|Alfred Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show